Freundschaftsdienste
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Wenn man einen Krieg und den scheinbaren Tod überlebt, kann das sehr überraschende Konsequenzen haben.  Gen, Snape, Lupin, Tonks und Teddy


_**Disclaimer: **Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. _

**A/N: **Geschrieben anläßlich der Ikea-Challenge in der Alraune.

-v-

**Freundschaftsdienste**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

-v_-_

Severus Snape, ehemaliger Tränkemeister und Schulleiter von Hogwarts, sah sich mißtrauisch um. Sicher, er war ein Halbblut und hatte seine Kindheit unter Muggeln verbracht, aber seit den frühen Siebzigern hatte er von der Muggelwelt nur äußerst wenig mitbekommen. Auch das Phänomen, mit dem er sich hier konfrontiert sah, war ihm völlig unbekannt. Riesige Gebäude in schreiend bunten Farben, hell erleuchtet und umringt von einer Menge an Muggelfortbewegungsmitteln, die ihm unglaublich vorkam. Es konnte doch unmöglich es so viele Muggel geben, oder?

Doch es half alles nichts. Unglaublich viel hatte sich in seinem Leben verändert, seit er den Biß der Schlange überlebt, das Ende Dessen-den-er-nun-hemmungslos-verabscheuen-konnte miterlebt und seine Begnadigung für vergangene unverzeihliche Flüche, nicht zuletzt den Tötungsfluch über Albus Dumbledore, erlebt hatte.

Gut, er war alles andere als erfreut über Potters großzügiges Herumposaunen seiner Gefühle für seine Mutter. Es war nicht gerade angenehm, zum romantischen Held unzähliger liebestoller Junghexen mutiert zu sein und derartige Mengen von Fanpost zu erhalten, daß er genötigt war einen Hauselfen einzustellen, um die Körbe an Briefen zu vernichten und die Hinterlassenschaften der unzähligen Posteulen zu beseitigen. Doch er nahm es in Kauf, da mit dieser verrückten Heldenverehrung der hormonell Beeinträchtigten eine allgemeine Akzeptanz seiner Person durch die magische Gesellschaft einherging, die er nie zuvor erlebt hatte und die er, zumindest für den Moment, sogar ein winziges bißchen genoß.

Noch erfreulicher war die Tatsache, daß diese Veränderungen ein für ihn recht neues Konzept mit sich brachten: Freunde. Es gab tatsächlich Menschen, die bereit waren freiwillig Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und sogar von sich behaupteten, das gerne zu tun. Er traute dem Frieden nicht so ganz, aber auch hier war er bereit, für den Moment diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren und abzuwarten, was draus wurde. Er bedauerte zwar, daß er seinen Sarkasmus dafür auf ein Mindestmaß beschränken mußte, aber gleichzeitig war sein Bedürfnis, über seine Mitmagier herzuziehen, erstaunlich geschwunden.

Anfangs hatte er diese Freundschafsangebote eher widerwillig und aus der Not heraus angenommen. Gerade genesen hatte er erfahren, daß sein Haus in Spinner's End wie auch sein Gewölbe in Gringott's bis zu seiner Verhandlung versiegelt worden waren und er buchstäblich ohne einen Sickel in der Tasche auf der Straße stand. Bevor er sich noch von diesem Schock erholt hatte, saß er schon in der gemütlichen kleinen Küche der Lupins, eine große Tasse Tee vor sich und einen krähenden kleinen Knirps auf dem Schoß, seine paar Habseligkeiten in deren winzigem Gästezimmer untergebracht. Bis auf den Knirps, der ab und zu mit Bauklötzen oder einem Buch ankam, ließ man ihn in Ruhe, und es dauerte gar nicht mal so lang, bis er begriff daß die ihm entgegengebrachte ruhige Freundlichkeit der Lupins ernst gemeint war und er lernte, sie zu erwidern.

Er wohnte zwar längst wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, doch der Kontakt war nicht abgerissen, im Gegenteil. Regelmäßige Dinnereinladungen waren die Folge, und auch zu gemeinsamen Wochenendausflügen hatte er sich schon breitschlagen lassen. Daß er – noch dazu vom Ministerium beauftragt – nun offiziell Wolfsbanntrank für Lupin und einige andere Werwölfe braute, bescherte nicht nur ihm ein sicheres Einkommen und einen wachsenden Kreis an Bekannten, sondern Lupin auch seinen ersten festen Job seit der Lehrerstelle.

Und das wiederum hatte ihn heute hierhergebracht. Teddys Kinderzimmer sollte mit hellen, freundlichen Muggelmöblen neu eingerichtet werden, und Lupin hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten, weil man Muggelmöbel nicht einfach an der Kasse schrumpfen und schweben lassen konnte.

Nun denn. Er beeilte sich, den Lupins mit dem leider schlechtgelaunten Teddy ins Innere zu folgen, um sie in dem Gewühl nicht zu verlieren. Ein diskret gewirkter Abstandszauber verhalft ihm wenigstens dazu, nicht beständig angerempelt zu werden, aber dennoch blieb ihm fast die Luft weg angesichts dieser Menge an Menschen, Dingen, Farben und Gegenständen, und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht von einem unbeobachteten Winkel aus in die rettende Freiheit zu Apparieren.

Die Lupins schienen sich jedoch wie zuhause zu fühlen, und als er sich plötzlich mit einem wohlbekannten Sofa konfrontiert sah begriff er, daß sie nicht zum ersten Mal hier waren. Dann riß er sich zusammen. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob er chaotisches, schrillbuntes Gewimmel nicht gewohnt wäre. Der Unterschied zu einem ganz normalen Tag in Hogwarts war gar nicht so groß, stellte er fest, und begann sich mit zunehmendem Interesse umzuschauen. Die meisten Möbel kamen seinem Sinn fürs Einfache und Praktische entgegen, auch wenn sie ihm zu bunt und hell waren, doch vor einer Wand dunkler Bücherregale mit und ohne Glastüren in einem dieser Vorführzimmer mußte Lupin ihn schließlich sogar loseisen. Er erklärte sich tapfer bereit, Teddy zu beschäftigen, während Lupin und Tonks im Bereich der Kindermöbel eifrig hin- und herdiskutierten, und hatte seine diebische Freude daran, den Jungen in den Bergen von Stofftieren herumwühlen zu lassen, sehr zum Entsetzen der anwesenden Muggelmütter. Der von Tonks vorgeschlagenen Kaffeepause stimmte er gerne zu, umso mehr als der Kaffee wirklich gut schmeckte, und folgte Lupin dann tatkräftig die Treppe hinunter, um die geplanten Möbel zu kaufen, während Tonks mit dem übermüdeten Teddy von der Toilette aus nach Hause verschwinden wollte.

Am Fuß der Treppe blieb er abrupt stehen, sodaß Lupin in beinahe umrannte.

„Was ist denn das?"

Lupin betrachtete ihn erschrocken, denn Snape wirkte als sei ihm ein Geist begegnet.

„Die Haushaltswarenabteilung", erklärte er und schob seinen Begleiter behutsam etwas zur Seite. Snape nickte abwesend und begann, wie in Trance an den Regalen entlangzugehen. Bei Merlin, was für Schätze! Diese Gläser da hatten genau die richtige Größe, um den Affodillwurzelsud abkühlen zu lassen, mit dem er gerade experimentierte, und jene dort, mit dem Deckel, genau das was er brauchte, um die neue Sorte Käferaugen aufzubewahren. Dann entdeckte er die Messer, von denen sein Blick auf die Töpfe fiel...

Lupin stutzte, lachte und ging einen Wagen holen. Das würde wohl länger dauern, denn in der Tat eigneten sich nicht wenige Muggelhaushaltswaren bestens zur Tränkezubereitung oder Aufbewahrung von Vorräten. Doch auch wenn er selbst in seinen mageren Zeiten die Qualitäten und Möglichkeiten der Muggelwelt schätzengelernt hatte, hätte er doch niemals gedacht, daß Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, ehemaliger Haushaltsvorstand von Slytherin und einer der traditionsbewußtesten Zauberer Großbritanniens, der sonst nicht mal einen Kugelschreiber anrührte, in der Geschirrabteilung von Ikea fast in Ekstase geriet.

_Finite_


End file.
